warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hakdo
Can't find an old talk that you swear have seen here somewhen? Try here. Simulator Test Result Template Created See what you think of this draft template to try and keep the Evaluate Decks results tables from being broken or becoming badly formatted. No rowspan logic, though. Slivicon 20:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Skills I just blindly copied that text to the new cats from Tyrant Skills, so you may want to update that source with your revised content as well (or transclude). Slivicon 03:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I was doing essentially the same on other skill cats, so I don't mind fixing those cat pages at all. But yes, some skill cats may need additional care, now that new facts (adjusted from Blight to Homeworld) are out on main Skills page. Hakdo 03:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Animated Skill Effects I found a way to get the SWF skill effect animations converted to animated GIF. They aren't as smooth as the vector animations in Flash, but see what you think: Category:Tyrant_Weaken. If you prefer the animated gif, I'll make a point to put on my to-do list the other skill effects. If you prefer to just leave the screenshots of the effects with a link to the SWF, I won't bother doing the others and we'll just revert the weaken. Let me know what you think. Slivicon 13:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Judging from the qualities between both GIF version and SWF version, as well as the latest Tyrant version screwed my original (of making in-game screenies with the effect as visible as possible, now the effect icons get in the way) plan up; (actually, even the way the animations are added makes the Disease procing animation (bees flying upwards) to overlap with the Disease status effect one (bees flying around the card in circles) and bullet holes in an undistinguishable way) I'll say, I prefer seeing the animated version. Hakdo 13:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Is the Sim Lying? Hi Hakdo, thanks for the edit. Just want to let you know, the auto battle tester seems to be wrong with the success rates. Ex for mission 98, I tried bazooka marine which failed miserably but your tests shows strong correlation with success with using more of that units. Jinraidx 00:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome, well I helped before the wiki but I hadn't user name in wikia, I love the easy ways to edit this page, and thanks to you for all your help you give me for some missions before I became this high.Lothar002 18:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Dread request Hi, Hakdo. Can you please help me to delete the topic dread in bold colour? It is created by accident and our original thought was to link it with the one in faction recruitment. However, we created a new page instead, so I created the small letter dread via the red letter link in faction recruitment. Dummyhunter 2011Dec17@09:37:45(UTC) It is done. Hakdo 09:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) Dummyhunter 2011Dec17@12:06:44(UTC) 2nd Angelwing Hi Hakdo, there was a reason decks like the Angelwing Spam (Voyage Home 1) or Vigil Spam (Voyage Home 2), were not the ones "as shown". Usually I work with the cards I have (I have to admit though I forgot about the second angel being a Kong promo card) but if I see that a card makes a much more bigger difference in the deck than others I'll evaluate the spam deck (I neither have 10 Vigil nor do I have 10 Angelwings). When I looked for decks in the beginning, I usually didnt have all the cards that were suggested. But the decks I found gave me a basic idea how my cards could work well together. So when I say "I work with the cards I have", my point is that I think it is much easier to swap something in for the second Angelwing than building a whole new deck because someone has only 2 or 3 Vigils (like me). Greetings Cid2 22:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The "as shown" thing is something that I have to disagree with the reigning standard (right now highest winrate gets the showcase), but as the one who suggested considering people with limited card pools, I have to throw away decks with the Bond-only cards from Strategy pages. However, I find your reasoning justified. Reinstated the 2-Angelwing decks with some replacements to the 2nd Angelwing. Hakdo 07:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Deck Order By Win Rate Looking for feedback on this topic when you have a moment. Slivicon 12:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) The deck agains the Jotun deck doesn't work like it should at 90% that's because the game simulator is not taking freeze as it should, if you put a tabitha (for cleanse the jam section of freeze) and 1 lance rider versus Jotun (only the commander), you will see we have a 100% win rate that is impossible because freeze freezes the timer always, and then the result would be 100% stalled games if the simulator worked as it should.Lothar002 17:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Standards Proposal: Making Changes Your input and decision is requested on this proposal. A topic has been created on the associated talk page. Thank you, Slivicon 22:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Card Image Naming Write-Up When you have a chance, would you please review what I've attempted to compile from the related talk at Standards/Images#Card_Image_Names, make any adjustments you feel are necessary, I am leaving the same message for Ryo. Thanks, Slivicon 23:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) More standards updates I'm not sure if you're following Talk:Standards/Images and all the other pages as well as Projects and related pages, but I added some notes to Talk:Standards/Images. Slivicon 19:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) TyrantMissions You'll notice I made some adjustments to in an effort to enable transclusion to reduce duplication when filling out area pages. I've made an attempt at Tyrant Vistik Island. I've checked to make sure it didn't mess anything up, but if I missed something, my apologies and feel free to rollback my edits to the template. Thanks, Slivicon 12:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but I can see auto-catting out there. Needs a fix for that. Oh well. Hakdo 13:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC)